Teddy Lupin and the Resurrection Stone
by Insanellama
Summary: Teddy Lupin discovers the Resurrection Stone dropped deep in the forest by Harry Potter many years before.


Teddy Lupin Head Canon. (OC)

It was Teddy Lupin's third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was top of his class and loved by all the teachers. He had a streak however of getting into trouble like his Godfather did. He didn't mean to get into trouble, it just sort of happened unexpectedly. He'd lose some points and get a scolding from the teacher after class but usually he avoided detentions. This time he wasn't so lucky. Filch had caught him sneaking to the kitchens for a late night snack and Filch was having no excuses for a student out of bed. He got off pretty easy for this detention. He was helping Hagrid out in the forest. It's not commonplace to have students do detention in the forest but everyone trusted Hagrid, especially Headmistress McGonagall.

So the detention night came and it was a nice evening, clear skies, thousands of stars blazing in the deep velvet sky. As he approached Hagrid's cabin behind Filch, he noticed the large crossbow leaning against the cabin next to the door. A minute later, Hagrid stepped out with a somber look upon his face. He nodded at them and turned to grab a lamp from inside and close the door. Filch took this que and headed back up towards the castle. When Hagrid turned back around he grinned at Teddy from underneath his big bushy beard which had small chunks of what looked like dragon egg in it. "Evening Teddy, hope Filch ain't been too hard on you this evening."

"Not at all Professor, he was oddly quiet for once. Say, what are we going to be doing this evening?" asked Teddy.

"Come over here and I'll tell you," he said somberly. And they began towards the forest, Teddy taking note of the drawn curtains around Hagrid's cabin and the smoke still billowing out of the chimney. He thought he heard a faint clattering of what sounded like claws on wood. As they approached the woods, Teddy had to jog to keep up, they went a few yards in before Hagrid stopped and looked around. "In these woods, there's the only tamed herd of Thestrals. Beautiful creatures, but greatly misunderstood and usually considered a bad omen. Well these ones have wandered off and they haven't returned yet. Using their favorite food, raw meat," Hagrid pointed at a sack on the ground, "we're gonna try and attract them and hopefully lead them back or at least locate where they're making nest at now. Should be easy enough," and with that Hagrid handed the lamp to Teddy and lifted the large sack over his shoulder with one hand, and carried his crossbow in the other. "Now then, stay close for now. It's a dangerous path through here," and off they went, Hagrid leading deep into the woods followed closely by Teddy.

After a short while of walking, the trees began to get large and separate more widely, so Hagrid allowed Teddy to stray away from him a little bit. Teddy walked around the trees examining them closely and occasionally peeling off a chunk of the bark for some small experiments back at the castle. He'd keep in eyesight of Hagrid and be able to quickly jog to catch up if he got too far behind, the moon was shining through enough that he was able to see the outline of Hagrid. Finally Hagrid set the bag down and turned to look at Teddy as he jogged towards him. "We'll start here, take some of this meat and lay it around some of these trees, which might lure them in." After a couple minutes, the meat had been laid out and Hagrid, followed by Teddy, moved to the next row of trees where they set down and after being bid by Hagrid to remain quiet sat patiently waiting for thirty minutes.

"Well it doesn't appear they're coming here, let's grab that meat and move on further in," said Hagrid. So they gathered the meat and began to move further into the forest, Teddy doing his best to keep examining the trees and keep up.

After another thirty minutes or so of walking, they came upon another small clearing, "Alright Teddy, this should do. Let's set that meat out again," said Hagrid, and so they did. Then they moved out of the clearing slightly and prepared to wait.

"Professor, is it alright if I wander around a little bit," inquired Teddy. "I won't stray too far, I'll stay within range that I can see the lamp."

"Ah yeah, go ahead, light your wand so I can track you though, don't want to lose you in here," replied Hagrid.

And so Teddy set off around some of the other trees, guided by his wand. He moved from tree to tree, looking at each one carefully and occasionally glancing over his shoulder to make sure he could still see Hagrid.

After a short while he noticed a faint glow coming from the other side of some trees. He glanced around and saw that a short distance away was Hagrid's light so he couldn't have gone in a circle. It couldn't be another student could it, this is quite some ways into the forest, they would've been leaving the castle at about the same as he did and he didn't see anybody leaving. Quickly he extinguished his wand and cautiously approached the small clearing. He jumped behind a tree and slowly circled around it to try and see who was out here. To his surprise, he saw just an empty clearing, nobody was to be seen. Was it an invisibility cloak? But which student would have an invisibility cloak, those were expensive. Slowly he entered the clearing and noticed that the light was emanating from a small stone floating close to the ground in the center of the clearing. He raised his wand and approached cautiously. A feeling ensnared him that he wouldn't be harmed, and so he pocketed his wand and slowly reached out his hand towards the stone. It moved towards his hand upon its own accord and landed softly in the center of his hand. The light dimmed slightly and he felt warmth enter his body. Carefully he turned the stove over three times in his hand and the light vanished, replaced instead by a soft blue light emanating behind him, and so he slowly turned around not sure what to expect.

A beautiful young woman was standing there, a smile flickering on her lips and tears building in her eyes, he recognized this woman though he knew he had never seen her before. Standing next to her, with his arm around her shoulder, was a tall ruggedly handsome man who had a shallow face that gave him an aged and tired look. He too was smiling softly. Teddy recognized these people but he wasn't sure where he'd seen them. He felt a familiarity emanating from them, and then he remembered. An old picture his Godfather, Harry Potter, had shown him. These two were part of the world renowned Order of The Phoenix, the group that stood against Lord Voldemort at every turn. Harry had pointed these two out specifically to Teddy and with tears in his eyes, he whispered, "Mom? Dad?" and they silently nodded. Teddy stood there aghast, "How? How are you here, I thought… there isn't a spell… Y'all aren't ghost are you?"

Remus Lupin laughed softly and spoke, "No, we are not ghost, and there is no spell. We are here because you summoned us here with that stone in your hand." Nymphadora Tonks was smiling as the tears rolled down her face and reached out softly to stroke Teddy's cheek but passed through like a brush of wind.

Teddy looked down at the stone in his hand and saw a weird symbol engraved in it. A triangle, with a circle in it and a line down the middle. He looked up, aghast, "The resurrection stone? But it was supposed to be lost, Harry told me the story of how he lost it… in the… forbidden…. Forest…." And he trailed off looking down at the stone and back up at his parents standing before him.

Lupin nodded, "Yes he did lose it, or more so, he dropped it so it would be lost. However, powerful magical artifacts do not remain lost if they do not wish it. The stone has deemed to show itself to you and now you have found it.

Tonks looked up at Lupin, "Always the teacher your dad is," she muttered and looked back at Teddy with a reproving look. "What are you doing this deep in the woods anyway? Especially this late at night." Teddy gave a sheepish grin and blushed slightly. He always wanted to meet his mother and here she was, scolding him.

"I got detention with professor Hagrid. We're searching for the Thestrals, they've moved nesting spots," he explained sheepishly. To his surprise, both Tonks and Lupin started laughing. "What? What's so funny?!", Teddy asked exasperatedly.

Tonks gave him a very fond look, "You're just like me, I was always serving detentions. Couldn't stay out of trouble. What number is this one this year? I'd be on at least my tenth by now."

Teddy wasn't sure if he should be proud or disappointed that he didn't meet his mother's amount. "This is my first," he muttered to them.

At that, Lupin beamed, "Told you Tonks, he'd be just like me, staying out of trouble," and all three of them laughed.

Then Teddy heard Hagrid hollering, "TEDDY! Where are you Teddy?!" Teddy pulled out his wand and quickly illuminated the tip.

"Over here professor. Over here!"

Hagrid came bounding towards through the trees panting, "There you are Teddy. What are you doing with your wand tip out? I told you to keep that lit so I could find you. What are you doing this far away anyway? I thought I told you." Hagrid stopped suddenly. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

And Teddy gave Hagrid the biggest grin and said, "I see my parents. Hagrid I found the resurrection stone. I get to see my parents and we were trying to figure out which one I'm more like. It's amazing Hagrid!"

Hagrid finally catching onto what he was saying, beamed around. "Where are they, I can't see them."

"What do you mean you can't see them? They're right next to you." Hagrid glanced around still. "I guess only I can see them." He looked towards his dad questioningly.

Lupin nodded slowly, "That is the catch, only you can see us, nobody else can. Tell Professor Hagrid that we say hello. And you best get going, we can talk more later. Just keep the stone with you and roll it whenever you want to talk to us. We are always with you, in here," he whispers as he gently places his hand over Teddy's heart.


End file.
